


Arrow Preferences

by Wallflower (Gryffindors_wallflower)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral When Possible, Mostly Female Reader, Possibly NSFW At Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindors_wallflower/pseuds/Wallflower
Summary: Preferences for characters from the CW TV show Arrow. Feel free to request characters and scenarios, however, I'm not particularly fond of some of the newer members of Team Arrow so I might not write about them. Also, this is preferences ONLY. I doubt I'll write any imagines or oneshots.





	1. Names In Each Others Phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute and simple contact names for each other :)

_**Oliver Queen**_

 

_Your name in his phone:_ Cutie

_His name in your phone:_ Robin Hood

 

_**John Diggle** _

 

_Your name in his phone:_ Angel 

_His name in your phone:_ Hunk

 

_**Felicity Smoak** _

 

_Your name in her phone:_ Sweetie Pie 

_Her name in your phone:_ Smoakin' Hot 

 

_**Laurel Lance** _

 

_Your name in her phone:_ Honey 

_Her name in your phone:_ Pretty Bird 

 

_**Thea Queen** _

 

_Your name in her phone:_ Baby Girl

_Her name in your phone:_ Sugar Lips 

 

_**Sara Lance** _

 

_Your name in her phone:_ Boo Bear 

_Her name in your phone: ~~~~_Birdie

 

_**Tommy Merlyn** _

 

_Your name in his phone:_ Queenie 

_His name in your phone:_ Handsome 

 

_**Roy Harper** _

 

_Your name in his phone:_ Dollface 

_His name in your phone:_ Loverboy 

 

_**Malcolm Merlyn** _

 

_Your name in his phone:_ My Everything 

_His name in your phone:_ Wizard

 

_**Quentin Lance** _

 

_Your name in his phone:_ Beautiful 

_His name in your phone:_ Captain

 

_**Nyssa Al Ghul** _

 

_Your name in her phone:_ يا قمر* 

(You somehow convinced her to buy a phone) 

_Her name in your phone:_ Darling

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pronounced Ya Kamar. According to Transparent Language this means My Moon or My Most Beautiful.  
> Hope you guys liked it! Kudos, Comment, Bookmark, etc.


	2. Your Couple Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit rushed but all these songs are lovely and when I eventually reveal more about the relationships between the characters and the reader they might make a bit more sense.

_**Oliver Queen** _

 

 _Iris_ by Goo Goo Dolls 

 

_"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now."_

 

**_John Diggle_ **

 

 _Busy_ by Olly Murs

 

_"We spend all our time running for our lives. Going nowhere. It's really something, getting busy, doing nothing."_

 

**_Felicity Smoak_ **

 

 _I Don't Want to Miss A Thing_ by Aerosmith 

 

_"Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing."_

 

**_Laurel Lance_ **

 

 _Can't Take My Eyes Off You_ by Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons

 

_"Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak. There are no words left to speak."_

 

**_Thea Queen_ **

 

 _Mirrors_ by Justin Timberlake 

 

_"I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you and if I could, I would look at us all the time."_

 

**_Sara Lance_ **

 

 _Kissing In Cars_ by Pierce The Veil 

 

_"I've always tried to remind her that the future's just a few heartbeats away from disaster. I'm afraid that I've thrown it all away."  
_

 

**_Tommy Merlyn_ **

 

 _Delicate_ by Taylor Swift 

 

_"Long night, with your hands up in my hair. Echoes of your footsteps on the stairs. Stay here, honey, I don't wanna share."_

 

**_Roy Harper_ **

 

 _Death Of A Bachelor_ by Panic! At The Disco 

 

_"The death of a bachelor. Seems so fitting for happily ever after. How could I ask for more? A lifetime of laughter at the expense of the death of a bachelor."_

 

**_Malcolm Merlyn_ **

 

 _Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift 

 

_"Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me. The playful conversation starts. Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy."  
_

 

**_Quentin Lance_ **

 

 _Give Me Love_ by Ed Sheeran 

 

_"Give a little time to me, or burn this out. We'll play hide and seek to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow. My, my, my, my, oh give me love."_

 

**_Nyssa Al Ghul_ **

 

 _Say You Won't Let Go_ by James Arthur

 

_"I'm gonna love you till my lungs give out. I promise till death we part like in our vows. So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows finally it's just you and me till we're grey and old."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos, Comment, Bookmark, etc.


End file.
